


Vraie Blonde

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderbending, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На кинк-фест по заявке "fem!Драко и всё. Во время урока Зельеварения котел Невилла взрывается и Драко превращается в девушку, невероятно сексуально и желанную. Первый, кто его имеет Снейп, а дальше на усмотрение автора. Обязательно должны быть Гарри, Рон и Забини. Можно Крэбба и Гайла и каких-то девочек. НО никакого Дамблдора и Филча, а ещё лучше не трогать миссис Норрис<br/>Кстати, сначала Драко ломается, а потом входит во вкус и сам начинает искать приключения на свою… и задницу тоже"</p>
<p>В названии отсылка к парфюму ELDO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vraie Blonde

Драко, сонно моргая, толок в ступке жуков-скарабеев. Занятие удивительно медитативное и даже в чем-то творческое: жуки ритмично похрустывали под хорошо артикулированный голос Снейпа. Получалась странная мелодия — ритм и речитатив. Наверное, он изобрел новый музыкальный стиль, только все равно это ерунда и недостойно.

— А сейчас Лонгботтом покажет нам, как...

БАБАХ!!!

Дальше все было, как на слишком старой колдографии, где люди двигаются замедленно, будто находятся под водой. Открытый в ужасе рот Лонгботтома, перекошенное лицо Снейпа и радужная волна, поднявшаяся из котла удивительно ровной, без брызг, дугой, направляющаяся прямо к Драко. Сейчас бы самое время вскочить, заорать и сбежать отсюда. Да! Именно!

Драко отшвырнул ступку и вскочил, толкнув в сторону стул, но и сам он двигался гораздо медленнее, чем надо. Мысли его уже бежали прочь, а он едва успел отступить на шаг назад. И в этот момент волна догнала его, ткнулась в лицо, как щенок, мокрым, холодным носом.

... — Он... она жива?

— Что с Малфоем?

— Какая клевая телка...

— Ха-ха-ха!

— Дайте мне посмотреть! Хочу запомнить это навсегда!

— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, Уизли! — раздался голос Снейпа. Он перекрыл шум и гомон других голосов, и Драко медленно открыл глаза. Он лежал на полу, над ним нависали лица. Крэбб надул щеки, будто ему в рот засунули клобкопуха. Гойл смотрел в сторону, сжав губы — вот-вот прыснет со смеху. Драко обвел толпу глазами: все, буквально все смотрели на него как-то странно! Даже Снейп: его слипшиеся жирными сосульками волосы и крючковатый нос нависали прямо над Драко.

— Что со... — спросил Драко и взвизгнул от неожиданности: голос был тонкий. Девчачий!

— Не нервничайте, Малфой, — скривился Снейп. — Поднимайтесь. Вы попали под действие неизвестного зелья, которое неожиданно для самого себя изобрел Лонгботтом. Сомневаюсь, что он сможет когда-либо его повторить.

Драко попробовал подняться, но что-то мешало: словно вес переместился куда-то ниже, не давая просто оттолкнуться от пола и встать. Кто-то захихикал. В этот момент его сильно дернули вверх: Снейп подхватил под локоть и помог подняться на ноги.

— Идемте, — сказал холодно Снейп, но что-то в его голосе показалось Драко... незнакомым. — Необходимо решить вашу проблему. Возможно, подобрать контрзелье. Следуйте за мной, Малфой. Класс, по местам и молчать, пока я не вернусь!

Поддерживая вдруг ставшие очень большими на животе брюки, Драко поплелся следом за Снейпом. Мантия то и дело путалась в ногах, ботинки норовили соскочить, а руки казались какими-то детскими. Снейп двигался так быстро, что Драко едва успевал за ним. Неожиданно длинные, очень светлые волосы лезли в лицо. Ну вот и кабинет декана, Снейп отпер дверь и отступил в сторону, пропуская Драко вперед.

Ключ в замке сухо щелкнул.

— Раздевайтесь, — бросил Снейп, подойдя к шкафчику с ингредиентами. Он начал перебирать пробирки, те глухо звякали.

— За... зачем? — Драко снова вздрогнул от собственного непривычно высокого голоса.

Снейп резко обернулся, вздернув бровь.

— Что за вопросы, Малфой? Это нужно, чтобы я мог подобрать противоядие. 

Драко вздохнул и стал медленно стягивать с себя одежду. Темная мантия легла на пол, за ней — зелено-серебристый форменный галстук и белая рубашка. Драко опустил глаза и посмотрел на свою грудь: она была круглой, тяжелой, с маленькими бледно-розовыми сосками. Очень хотелось прикоснуться, и Драко осторожно провел по ней ладонью, слегка ущипнул себя за сосок. Смутное, теплое что-то отдалось внизу живота. Очень непривычно. 

В этот момент он услышал что-то вроде кашля. 

— Раздевайтесь, — повторил Снейп осипшим голосом. — И ложитесь на стол, лицом вверх.

Он снова зазвенел пробирками. Драко принялся стягивать штаны. Носки, слишком большие, снялись вместе с ботинками. Самым страшным было снять трусы. 

Он чуть не закричал снова: там, где всегда находился его лучший друг, его гордость, было гладкое, поросшее золотистым пушком место. Гладкое место! Никаких признаков, что там что-то было!

Может, Снейп все это исправит? Драво вздохнул и залез на стол. Лег на спину. Ему было твердо: непривычно мягкий и круглый зад немного мешал.

— Закройте глаза, — приказал Снейп.

Потом его долго, осторожно ощупывали, монотонно бормоча что-то. Драко лежал смирно, не открывая глаз, и чувствовал только осторожные, мягкие прикосновения. Некоторые казались даже слишком нежными, слишком... интимными. Например, то, как Снейп...

— Раздвиньте ноги, Малфой.

Драко открыл глаза. Снейп с каменным лицом возвышался над ним. Его глаза странно, лихорадочно поблескивали.

— Профессор Снейп, я...

— Прекратите ныть, Малфой! — отрезал тот. — Раздвиньте ноги. Мне надо проверить все.

Драко задрожал. Это казалось каким-то неправильным, неестественным. Но он покорно развел бедра в стороны.

— Шире. Да, так.

Следующее прикосновение ударило Драко, будто молния, он сдвинул колени, зажав руку Снейпа, словно в тиски.

— Я сказал, раздвиньте ноги, — ударил, словно плетью, голос.

Драко закусил губу и медленно, через силу снова развел бедра. Снейп аккуратно мял, нажимал и гладил там, где раньше были яйца, а теперь — что-то влажное, теплое. Оно набухло, совсем как член, и Драко сглотнул. В живот ударило теплой волной.

— Что вы чувствуете, Малфой? — спросил Снейп вкрадчиво.

— Профессор... Я... — пробормотал Драко, и тут Снейп взял его свободной рукой под бедра и дернул к себе. Руки почему-то не слушались, безвольно лежали на столе, Драко попробовал лягнуть профессора, но и ноги не хотели двигаться. Снейп медленно, не спеша, расстегнул мантию, вытащил из штанов крупный, красноватый, перевитый венами член. На головке выступила прозрачная капля. Драко зажмурился. Нет, этого просто не может быть. Так не бывает.

Снейп продолжал ласкать его между ног, подтащив Драко еще ближе. Он навис над ним, глаза заволокло пеленой. Он казался одурманенным, ненормальным! Драко слабо дернулся, чувствуя, как у него между ног становится мокро. Как у блудливой девки. Голова странно кружилась, во рту пересохло.

— Что вы чувствуете? — спросил Снейп хрипло и резко толкнулся вперед. Острая боль резанула, как бритва, Драко взвизгнул, а потом его заполнило что-то большое, горячее. Заполнило, казалось, целиком. И вышло.

— Ответьте... — Снейп снова толкнулся вперед, заполняя Драко, вытесняя всякий стыд, всю честь и гордость. — Малфой. Неме... дленно.

Драко попытался что-то сказать, но вышло только:

— Ах.

Снейп выскользнул из него, провел, едва касаясь, ладонью по груди и животу, а потом одним слитным движением перевернул Драко на живот.

— Вы запираетесь? — спросил Снейп и резким толчком вошел на всю длину. Драко непроизвольно выгнулся. Это было... так...

— Профессор... не...

— Да.

Снейп ускорялся, вколачиваясь в Драко, голова кружилась, а потом что-то хлопнуло, запульсировало горячо и влажно, и перед глазами замелькали звездочки.

— Одевайтесь, — хрипло сказал Снейп. — Я... бессилен здесь. Следует дождаться, пока зелье прекратит действовать. Неделя-две... не больше.

Он уперся ладонями в стол, тяжело дыша, и не смотрел на Драко. Тот неловко сполз со столешницы. Ноги подгибались, сердце все еще колотилось, как бешеное, и Драко не знал, что это с ним такое. Почему он позволил? И надо ли?..

— Если вы разболтаете кому-нибудь об этом, Малфой, то поплатитесь, — сказал Снейп, не поднимая головы.

Драко медленно кивнул и начал одеваться. Ему и самому не хотелось об этом рассказывать. Почему — понять он не мог.

***

День пронесся на всех парах, словно Хогвартс-экспресс. Взгляды одноклассников, сальное, липкое и притягательное внимание Снейпа, сочувствие мадам Помфри, которая не нашла никаких отклонений у юной мисс Малфой...

— Это должно прекратиться через пару недель, — сказала она. — Сомневаюсь, что даже в Мунго сумеют сделать что-то раньше. Но вы же переживете, милочка? Ох, простите, не хотела вас обидеть, но девушка из вас, мистер Малфой, получилась прехорошенькая! Просто красавица, можно сказать, самая настоящая блондинка.

Maman, прибывшая в Хогвартс чуть ли не моментально, хотела забрать Драко домой. Но Снейп отговорил ее. Драко стоял рядом и только открывал рот, чтобы попросить маму забрать его прямо сейчас, немедленно, как что-то будто толкало его под бок, и он продолжал молчать.

— Я прикажу эльфам принести Драко мои школьные вещи, — сказала maman в итоге. — Он... она совсем такая же, как я в те годы, только гораздо красивее. Ох, Драко! — вырвалось у нее. — Будь осторожнее!

— Конечно, мама, — деревянным голосом ответил Драко.

Юбка и приталенная блузка, кружевное, колючее белье, под которым постоянно хотелось почесать, мантия с оборками. Высокий каблук. Не так страшно, как казалось. Maman расчесала ему волосы, сначала пыталась заплести косу, а потом просто оставила распущенными.

— Будь осторожен, — прошептала она снова, прежде чем уйти.

Спальня девочек не пустила Драко: она отталкивала его, прятала ручку, съеживалась до миниатюрных размеров, и тот, плюнув, пошел спать в ванну старост. Он знал пароль, а на лавке с полотенцами было очень удобно лежать. В спальню мальчиков идти почему-то было немного страшно. Самому себе не хотелось признаваться, почему. И почему при воспоминании о Снейпе такое странное, противоречивое чувство — отвращение, страх и одновременно... тяга. Да.

— Леди Ливнерог, — назвал пароль Драко, остановившись у двери в ванную старост. Дверь медленно, неслышно отворилась, и Драко шагнул в полутьму.

— Кто к нам пожаловал, ты только глянь, — раздался знакомый неприятный голос. Уизли.

Драко отступил назад, но оступился на каблуке и грохнулся на пол, выпустив палочку из рук.

— Оставьте меня в покое, вы, грязные ублюдки! — взвизгнул он, пытаясь ее поднять. — Вы не представляете, что я с вами сделаю!

Уизли, который до этого сидел в полной пены ванне, выскочил из воды одним прыжком. Совершенно голый и в клочьях пены, он подобрал палочку Драко, покрутил ее в пальцах и довольно рассмеялся.

— А ты красотка. Ну, и как тебе Снейп? Говорят, он тебя первым поимел, зараза такая... Ну ничего... Нам тоже достанется.

И снова в глазах Уизли было то самое оцепеневшее выражение, маслянистая пленка, затянувшая взгляд. Только сейчас Драко заметил Поттера. Тот вылез из воды и, поблескивая запотевшими очками, смотрел на него тем же остекленевшим, неживым взглядом.

В этот момент Драко до истерики испугался, и в эту же секунду его сгреб в охапку Уизли, рванув пуговицы на блузке. Драко завизжал, но Поттер зажал ему рот и задрал юбку. Уизли жадно мял грудь, Поттер запустил пальцы под трусы, сунул палец, больно царапнув заусенцами, в задницу. Драко сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но эти двое были гораздо больше него.

— Давай, клади ее на лавку... Вот так, — хрипел Уизли, раздвигая Драко ноги. — Набок... Попробуем... вместе. Всегда мечтал...

Поттер жарко дышал в ухо, его палец хозяйничал в заднице, смазывая чем-то скользким. Драко с ужасом понял, что снова весь мокрый. Но он не хочет так... с ними! Нет!

Когда Уизли, пристроившись сбоку, вошел в него на всю длину, Драко застонал. Поттер толкнулся следом. Они заполнили его целиком, под завязку. Он чувствовал, как их члены трутся через тонкую стенку. 

— Какая узкая... Хорошо... — просипел Уизли. Поттер укусил Драко за мочку уха. Уизли выскользнул наружу, но глубже вошел Поттер. И наоборот. Они двигались туда-сюда, ритмично, жестко, и Драко в какой-то момент вскрикнул, не в силах молчать. В лицо хлестнул жар, он развел ноги шире, отдаваясь им полностью. Это было невозможно хорошо, прекрасно, немыслимо... гадко, пошло, противно, мерзко! Драко вздрогнул, прикусил губу, когда Поттер с тихим стоном кончил ему в задницу и отодвинулся. Уизли возился дольше, он перевернул Драко на спину и трахал его, навалившись и кусая его за сосок. Драко, ненавидя себя, понял, что сейчас кончит снова.

Когда темнота, полная звезд, схлынула, Уизли сидел рядом на полу и выглядел как-то виновато. 

— Может, ей память стереть? — спросил он у Поттера. Тот прятал глаза и выглядел еще более смущенно.

— Себе сотри лучше, — огрызнулся Поттер и замотал головой, морщась. — Драко... Ты... Мы... не знаем, что на нас нашло. Это... как Империо какое-то. Черт... Прости!

Уизли, насупившись, молчал. Драко поднялся на ноги, подобрал палочку.

— Вы оба — конченые идиоты, — сказал он. Ему до сих пор было приятно, но признаться в этом Драко не мог даже себе. — Если кому-нибудь скажете — убью. Совсем убью. Поняли?

Когда Драко вернулся в слизеринскую спальню, на него моментально наложили Силенцио. Позже, беззвучно постанывая под Забини, Драко начал немного жалеть о том, что все это закончится через две недели. По сравнению с тем, как он до этого дрочил в туалете, опасаясь, что его заметят, секс в женском теле оказался безумно классным. Ради такого можно было отбросить все. Даже гордость. И Драко раздвинул ноги шире, ловя очередную волну темного, затягивающего кайфа. 

Забини оказался лучше всех них, вместе взятых. Утром Драко едва сумел проснуться. Между ног адски болело, но тело ощущалось на диво легким, воздушным. От него пахло чем-то молочным, мягким и сладковатым, и еще почему-то шампанским и миррой. Опьяняющий, странный аромат. Драко сел на постели, потянулся и счастливо улыбнулся. Никогда раньше такого с ним не бывало. Надо будет попробовать еще что-нибудь. Обязательно.

***

Две недели спустя возле туалета плаксы Миртл Драко поймал Лонгботтома за локоть. Тот моментально покраснел, задышал тяжело и пошел темными пятнами.

— Слышишь, Лонгботтом, — сказал Драко, прижимаясь к нему теснее, — ты... ты какое зелье тогда варил, помнишь?

— Н... нет, — ответил Лонгботтом, стуча зубами.

— Вспомнишь — кое-что дам, — вкрадчиво прошептал Драко и звонко рассмеялся, ущипнув Невилла за щеку. — Тебе понравится, вот увидишь. Вспомни, родной, мне это очень нужно. Ты же поможешь мне?

Невилл облизнул губы.

— Я... постараюсь.

Драко очень надеялся, что Лонгботтом все-таки вспомнит. Очень. Он последний раз улыбнулся, развернулся на каблуках и направился к кабинету Снейпа. 

У него оставалось еще десять часов, и нельзя было терять ни минуты.


End file.
